Read : SV018
PROLOGUE (Samuru's POV) Samuru : ... Lynné. Riki : Samuru!! Samuru : You guys. Seeing Riki, Bakuga and Kamon running towards me in their high speed. Bakuga : Where's Lynné? Samuru : Well... *look at where smoke rose up* Kamon : She's right there? Riki : I hoped Millay them could make it on time. Samuru : I wish though... PART ONE '- At the Battle Field -' Lynné is gasping lightly after she punched the mysterious girl in the Nehushtan Armor known as Setsuna Hebitsumi to the wall. Which the wall crumble to many rocks from it with Setsuna barely could stand for a while. : How can she use her power like that? It almost as strong as the swan song that she sang before. By the meantime, the hole that Lynne punched through the armor is began to healed itself up which also torturing Setsuna with the pain of healing the armor's hole. : I need to finish this quick before she tears me apart. When she turn back her head to see Lynne which annoyed Setsuna to see Lynne who is closing her eyes and calming. Setsuna : Are you mocking me? To me, Setsuna Hebitsumi?! Lynné : I see. So Your name is Setsuna. Setsuna : Huh? Lynné : Hey, Setsuna. Let's just stop this ridiculous fight. We're not like the Noise, we can talk to each others. We can understand each others if we talk. Because we're both are humans! Setsuna : You pissed me off... "Your lies are pissing me off! Your Naïveté pissed me off!" ― Setsuna Setsuna ran up and attacked Lynné punching her which Lynné shows great reflexes by blocking hers. When Lynné jumped back, Setsuna went back looking at the hole which Lynné punched through before on her armor. It's beginning to heal itself faster than before. Setsuna : Tch! Lynné : Setsuna... Setsuna : Go die!! *throw an electricity ball at Lynné* Lynné : Huh?! Then that moment.... Two flying saws cut through it and caused it too explode which smoke rose up from it. Setsuna : Tch! Lynné : That was... Suddenly, an green and black themed scythe was throw and stabbed into the ground in front of Setsuna which astonished her. Lynné : Setsuna!! Setsuna : Huh?! Green Scythe...?! Then a girl with spring green hair and lime-yellow eyes appears and wore in dark green armor. She grabbed the scythe and was starting to attack Setsuna. "It's Hell Scythe --- Igalima!!!" ― Clyna Lynné : Clyna?! Setsuna : Tch! Another one?! 『A warning melody calls an angel of death; a dream of despair- Death 13』 Clyna : *Swung her scythe at Setsuna* Setsuna : *dodge* Tch! You're really an eyesore!! *throw an electricity ball* 『A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror An unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is』 Millay : I could say the same thing to you! *'transformed crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle Gatlings that fit over each of her arms '"Billion Maiden" * Millay block the electricity ball by fire at it caused it to explode from hitting Clyna. Now the players had changed, now is Millay Tag Clyna battle Setsuna. While watching them battle, Lynné only could stare at them battle. Then a girl around the same age of hers, skated to Lynné's side. When Lynné realized, it was a pink haired and dark magenta eyed girl with rabbit-like compartments on her head gear. She clad a dark pink armor, opposite of Clyna's. 『I’ll never forgive myself Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?』 Lynné : Syrine? Syrine : We made it on time. Glad you're safe. Lynné : You girls... Syrine : We're have your backs, Utau. Lynné : ... *smile* 『Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts Let’s cut it to pieces』 Clyna : *''generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs "KiLL JulieT" ''* Setsuna : *dodge swiftly* Millay : What a fast person...! *firing* Setsuna : *dodge swiftly* Millay : Dammit! Absolutely can't hit her. Syrine : Utau please stand back this time, we will handle it. 『Believing in each other’s bonds; true strength is Courage and the will to believe that spin hands together...』 Lynné : Wait! Syrine! As Millay and Clyna are trying to force Setsuna in a deadlock, Syrine helped them to turn the table. When Setsuna was successfully dodging all of their attacks, she didn't notice Syrine was on the other side ready to attack her which astonished Setsuna. : Oh no! Syrine : A-aaah!! *''Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" ''* Clyna : Death!!! *swung boomerang blades towards Setsuna* Millay : Eat these!!! *firing with gatlings* Their attacks on Setsuna made large amount smoke rose up which by the result of the attacks hit each others. Millay : Did we get her? Clyna : May be-desu... As the smoke began to dissapear, the vision become more clearly, they saw a silhouette of a person in the smokew with something shiny covering the person. Syrine : Huh? Wait... Millay : That's... Clyna : A barrier...?! Lynné : Setsuna...! Setsuna : What...? It didn't hit me? "*sigh* ...You can't even do a simple job. When do you plan on living up to my expectations?" Then a voice came out of nowhere in that moment. All : ?!?! Then there's a glow on Setsuna's armor which... Setsuna : Gah!! Millay : What?! Clyna : Gear is... Syrine : Disappeared...? Millay : No....Been turn into pieces. Lynné : Huh?! Then there's three flying noises flying down at Setsuna with no gears. All : ?! Setsuna : Ah! Clyna : This bad! Millay : She don't have a gear now! As the one of the Noise fast flying towards Setsuna which surprised them all. Lynné hit the Noise and turned it into ash with tackling it. Lynné's beginning to lose consciousness and fall into Setsuna's arm. All : Utau!! Setsuna : You...! What are you doing?! Lynné : I'm sorry, I thought it would hit you so I just... Setsuna : *Blush* Mind your own business!! Millay : ...Huh?! Who's there?! And there's where a woman standing near the lake which is located a few meters away from the girls. Setsuna : Finé! : Finé? The one who bring end? Setsuna later looked Lynné who is in her arms and made an annoyed look, she pushed Lynné and which Syrine and Clyna catch her. Clyna : Utau! Syrine : ... *Later look at Setsuna* "Even without this girl, I can extinguish the flames of the war on my own. Then the curse on humanity will be broken, and the world can be reunited as one, right?" ― 'Setsuna Finé : *sigh* I have no business with you anymore. Setsuna : Huh? What do you mean?! Then the woman raised her hand which glow with light, as also the broken armor pieces too. They all turn into light and gathered and form into light orb then disappear, in front of the woman. The woman turn and looked the girls. She tilted a familiar cane on her hand. Millay : That's! Syrine : Solomon's Cane!! Suddenly the two Flying noises charge into the Syrine and Clyna. They both attacked the Noises before they did. The woman had ran off somewhere which lead Setsuna to run for chasing her. Setsuna : Wait...! Finé!! Millay : Hey!! By the moment when they realized, they both already gone. Millay : Tch! Syrine : They're gone... Clyna : What should we do now-desu ka? Then they all looked at the unconscious Lynné in their arms. Millay : Let's get back to the HQ fast, to check that idiot girl for now. Clyna / Syrine : Right. / Desu. They all ran back to the HQ, which is under the Lydian Academy. '- At the HQ -''' Aoi : We can't track the girl nor the woman without any signals. Sakuya : Here we found something. Genjuro : Setsuna Hebitsumi... Sakuya : Yes. 14 as of now. She was one of our potential Attuned who disappeared 7 years ago, which is also a daughter of a famous actress and chef moved from Paris at the same years. Genjuro : Hmm...So she went missing because she somehow come into contact with the woman called Finé huh... '''PART TWO (Lynné's P.O.V) '- At the Infirmary, in the HQ -' After the battle with the girl named Setsuna Hebitsumi who once was the user of the due her armor was taken by a woman known as Finé. From what I heard, Setsuna was a girl who missing around at the same time when I was kinapped and was a potential Attuned too, she had a mother and father. Somehow she went missing, the reason may be related to the woman known as Finé. Genjuro-san them are working hard to find more information about them but I more worried is Setsuna. The woman known as Finé had said that she doesn't have any business with her anymore, which make her alone and no where to go, only regret that what she has done. However,... [That's why I think that I can understand Okasama's reason for fighting a bit better now. But to be honest, I afraid to make them on my own. '' ''I know what Okasama's objectives on fighting. Saving people for misfortune situations that happening on them, of course, not excluding Setsuna too. Protect everyone's peaceful and happy life so they could always smile. Bringing back everyone's happiness that was once taken from. '' ''But Okasama has the time to fulfill it, she sacrifices her life to save me and the whole city. In order to fulfill Okasama's desire for happiness, I have inherited her song from her. But I don't have the right to sing it, no. I don't even consider myself a truly living being... How could I adopt them? "How about being more human again? Wouldn't that work? '' ''I've told you many times right? A reed before the wind lives on where the oaks falls." I can always remember Okasama and Kanade said the same thing... Oh, that's right. Okasama was Kanade's mentor, Kanade definitely been told that often by Okasama. I can still hear Kanade's tease on me now even she's not here. But I can't draw anyone into this mess, Riki, Samuru, Kamon, everyone. '' ''That why, I should think what could I do now that I'm back. No. I don't even have a goal in mind for my life after many unfortunate things happened on me since Okasame has dead.] "Just do what you like. Isn't it simple, Lynné? " ― Lyrné [ What I like to do? I don't think I've thought about that for since the outbreak of the Noise ruined everyone's life. '' ''But... I'm sure there was something I used to love... before the Noise came.] Then that time, I have got out from the health care scanner chamber with Lady Sakurai checking on me. Ryoko : You've still got a lot of injuries and can't move your on your left leg freely though but luckily it was nothing serious. Lynné : So, I'm fine then right? Ryoko : You just exhausted yourself, that's all. If you get a lot of rest, you will be fine in no time. Lynné : Thank you, Lady Sakurai. Then I'll... Suddenly I feel my balance was disrupted by the hurt of my left leg which cause me almost to fall down but luckily I was caught by Lady Sakurai. Ryoko : I've told you, you need to rest! Lynné : I'm very sorry but ... Ryoko : *sigh* Are you worried about the girl in the afternoon? Lynné : Yes. Ryoko : No need to worry about. Genjuro-kun them are all working their best to gather much information about her whereabouts. We will find her in no time I think. Lynné : I see... Ryoko : Once we found her, we'll sure we will know her reason of her missing and you girls can be friends with her, I know it. Lynné : Yes. I understand. When I heard more, I gripped my hand more harder. PART THREE ' '- At the Commander room -''' Sakuya : I never expect our enemy was the girl, Setsuna Hebitsumi that went missing 7 years ago. Aoi : The advantage of our relics and Attuned is all gone for good, is it? Sakuya : Who was that woman called Finé? What is she after? Then the door opened, it was Ryoko with Lynné walking along side entering the room. Ryoko : I know the situation is looking grim, but at least symphogear users are in perfect health! It's too early to hang your head. Clyna : Utau! Clyna ran up and hugs Lynné who is in perfect shape with Millay and Syrine at her sides. Syrine : I'm glad that you were safe before we came. Millay : Oh geez, what were you thinking? Talking to your enemy in the middle of a fight? If you do that again, I don't sure that you will still have your head. Genjuro : Millay-kun's right. Next time, don't be so absurd in the middle of the fight. Now your first thing to do is to get plenty of rest, Okay? Lynné : I understand.... I am a burden to everyone, but I think I can be of some use of supporting everyone later in the battle. Syrine : Utau... Clyna : Utau is not a burden, you always helped us when we're in pinch-desu! Millay : That's the case, so don't this thing get into your head. Lynné : *smile* Genjuro : Were there any problems with your medical check? Lynné : None at all. Just like what you said, get some rest and I'll be in good shape again. Suddenly, Lady Sakurai tick on Lynné's chest for two times which surprise everyone. "A-aaaahh! Lady Sakurai! Wh-What are you doing?!" Ryoko : It seems that the possibility that your healing and energy rate are byproduct may due that your synchronization and fusion with the relic are in accelerating time. Lynné : Fusion... huh...?! Then Lynné remembered a piece of memory of something shot her in her chest when she was small. : What was that...? I was shot...when I was kidnapped? No, it was when before Okasama sang her swan song...But why...? Ryoko : Don't worry. It's just a possibility. Lynné : I see... Lynné puts on a depressed looks and grip harder her hands that is placed on her chest. '''PART FOUR (Setsuna's P.O.V) '- At a park in the night -' I was wandering around in the city because after Finé ditch me in afternoon. I can't understand why Finé would do this. "Why? Finé?" Flashback "We can understand each other if we talk! Because we both are humans!" ---- Lynné End [That bitch!....Dammit!!! My goal is to crush every human with the will and power to fight. '' ''I want to extinguish the flames that could spark a war. But....] "Uwah!!!-A-aaaahhh! Eeeehhh!!" "Don't cry! What's good is crying going to do?" Then I heard a girl's crying and a boy comforting her. It's from the other side, which I saw a little girl crying on the bench with a boy seems older than her is standing in front of her. "But...But...!" Setsuna : Hey! Don't bully the weak! Boy : I'm not bullying her! My sister's just... Then the girl burst to cry again and more louder a bit. Setsuna : I told you not to bully her! When I was going to punch on the boy's head, the girl suddenly stand in front of him. Girl : Don't bully my brother! Setsuna : Aren't your brother is bullying you, right? Girl : Not that yet all! Setsuna : Huh? Boy : We got separate with our dad. We are looking for him, but my sister said she couldn't walk anymore. Setsuna : You're just got lost? Why you didn't say so? Girl : But...But... Setsuna : Hey! Stop cry already! Then it's the boy's turn to stand in front of his sister. Boy : Don't make my sister cry! Setsuna : Aaah! Man! You two are very annoying! I'll help you find your dad, so just shut up! After that, I got myself into this mess. Helping two kids finding their dad in the night. Oh please. We all now at the street, seeing there's many people on the street and colorful lights. Then the girl inexplicable looking at me while we were holding hands. Not like I like to, just the girl insist to! Setsuna : What is it? Girl : Why Onee-chan is walking around in the night alone? Where is Onee-chan's papa and mama? Setsuna : Ah... That's... Girl : Uh? : Oh that's right. I leave with Fine a long time ago from my parents. I wonder if they really still remember me. Then we came across a police station in the street. Which a man bowing and leave which his sight caught on us and the boy also looked at the man which appears to be... Boy : Dad! Man : Where have you two been? The two kids immediately rush to their father's side in joy and the girl holds her father's hand. Girl : Onee-chan got us lost. Boy : No. She didn't. She was helping us looking for dad. Man : I'm so sorry that you had to do this. Setsuna : Well... Not at all. Don't worry about it. Man : Well, what do you two have to say to Onee-chan? Girl & Boy : Thank you! Setsuna : You all seems getting along so well. Oh yeah, can you tell how to do that? Then both of them looked at each others and the girl cling to the boy's arm. Boy : Dunno...We fight a lot. Girl : We fight a lot, but then we make up again, so we get along! Setsuna : ....? PART FIVE (Ryoko's P.O.V) - At the HQ's lab - '' First they increase the physical capabilities of the user.'' Second, they apply so-called barrier coating to the skin, which prevents disintegration on touch by the Noise. Last, they tune the otherworldly frequencies of the Noise, using the unique vibration caused on impact, '' ''thus making them subject to the laws of nature of this world and eliminate the protection conferred by the phase difference. These are the most significant abilities of Symphogear. Likewise, these are the limitations of the symphogear when humans handle it. The price of the energy released by Symphogear is its merciless cost to the health of the health of the user. The ultimate manifestation of that is no other than the Swan Song. As long as there is any dissonance between the human and the relic generating the symphogear we cannot expect the burden on the user to diminish. '' ''My research points to that as well. The only one who could possibly overcome these limitations... is Lynné Utau, the first known specimen demonstrating a fusion of between human and relic. 7 years ago, where Lynné Utau was kidnapped along with the other kidnapped children by the gang because she and some kids were one of the possible potential Attuneds in the children. But their plan was failed due the sudden attack of Lyrné Amou, who is none other than Lynné Utau's mother which provided the children the chance to escape. As everyone escaped safely and where she left along later was saved by her mother. However, the ones who awaiting them is the first outbreak of the Noise devastated at the place where she was kidnapped. The numbers of the Noise are too much for Lyrné Amou to handle due she has her time limitations. Upon the blunt force of the Noise immense excessively, cause a shard of the relic she was held, '' accidentally to insert to Lynné's chest.'' There were multiple fragments so close to her heart cause it's impossible to removed. Ever since that event, there was no sign of negative effects that it might brought to her until now. After the activation of her relic, , cause the fragments of the near her heart start to fusing the tissue at accelerating rate. Which gives her healing and energy to be byproduct. In the activation experiment facilitated by she and her friend Kanade Otoha's concert, the phonic gain produced by the entire audience was harnessed and amplified, '' which proved to be enough to activate the .'' However, Lynné Utau was able to do the same to the similarly complete relic , activating it with nothing other than her own power. It appears hardly debatable that the union of human and relic will cause another paradigm shift. If humans could sing the swan songs without the negative effects and utilized the full potential of the relics, we would have proof of our release from custodians' curse which has held us in its grip since time untold. Finally, we would be able to speak with each other using words of truth and an age where the Lulu Amel could be the masters of their own fate would dawn. We would have transcended the past. EPILOGUE - At the mansion - The next day, we now at the mansion where the woman known as Finé was living. Like she was before, she was talking to an American man on the phone. Finé : I know that this was our request, but what I'm saying is that your work is too sloppy. We will be trapped if we get traced or is that's your intentions? American Man : Only God can control everything. You know that well, don't you? Suddenly the door was opened which caught her sight seeing Setsuna who was working with her before after she ditch her. Setsuna : What do you mean, you don't have any business with me anymore?! You means you don't need me anymore, so that's it?! You were just using me like a toy?! As she was saying, the man in the phone not stopped talking with her. Setsuna : My head is in a mess! I have no idea what is right or wrong anymore! Then Finé call off the call with the man. Finé : Why won't anyone do what I tell them to do? Finé holds out the Solomon's cane and fires which summoned some Noise in front of Setsuna. Setsuna was astonished that Finé would do that to her which she looked at her locket and her eyes becoming bright and intelligent, like she was going burst to crying. Finé : I guess it's time to say goodbye. Setsuna : Huh?! Finé : You know, you never had any chance of stopping a war. Not with the way you do things. Each time you crush someone, you a few new seeds of discord. Setsuna : Aren't you the one told me!? You told me I could end the pain and suffering with what you--- Finé : You wore the relic I gave you, yet you were no more useful than a flea. I guess it's time to close the curtain now. Then a glow on Finé's right palm then later covered all of her body which is the Nehushtan Armor which Setsuna once wore and astonished Setsuna. Setsuna : Huh?! Finé : Me, and this armor are immortal, eternal. I will live until the star dies. "Kadingir is almost complete. I have no more use for what little strength you have to offer." ---- Finé Setsuna : Kadingir, you mean... Finé : I'm afraid you've learned too much. Then she holds up the cane and grinned evilly. Which alert Setsuna what's coming next. The sudden attacks of the Noise caused an explosion. Luckily, Setsuna was able to survive and ran to the balcony and looking at Finé who approach her with a grin. Finé : *Giggles* Hahahahaha. Setsuna : Damn you... "Damn you!!!" --- Setsuna Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works